Why I hate you
by LoveOfLemonDrops
Summary: Leo knows about Chris being his son. They have a talk in which Leo discovers why Chris hates him so much. The truth hurts... a lot.
1. The hard truth

Leo stepped into Wyatt's bedroom. He picked his son up and hugged him.  
  
"What's up, buddy?"  
  
He rocked his son quietly and sang to him, trailing off when he saw Chris at the door. "Hey, Chris. " Leo said uneasily. Ever since finding out about Chris being his son, Chris has been avoiding him. He still hadn't told Leo why he hated him so much. It hurt Leo to know that he could've done something so wrong in the future to hurt his son in such a way.  
  
'It doesn't matter. The future hasn't happened yet, you can fix it.' He thought.  
  
Chris looked like he was ready to talk. He sat down in front of Leo, avoiding his gaze. It hurt Chris to see his father after all these years. He hated him, he was mad at him... But he knew he was being unfair. This Leo was different than his dad. Before everything happened, Chris still remembered what a great father he was to him in his early childhood. He had been trying to avoid talking to him in the last week, but now he knew the time had come. He had a chance to change the future for the better, and he was going to do it.  
  
But in the back of his mind, Chris knew that as much as he hated his life in the future up until now, he was completely terrified of changing something for the worse. He still felt attached to his life, and as much as he didn't like it, past experienced made him who he was and he didn't want to know how much he would change just by making Wyatt good again. What if he would change himself so much that he would disappear to be replaced by a completely different person? "Chris, we need to talk..." Leo finally said.  
  
Chris sighed.  
  
"Look- I know... I know I haven't been fair to you, because basically you haven't done anything wrong yet. It's just... Look- I want to change the future for the better. And as selfish as it is of me, I hate your future self so much that I just can't pretend to like you now. It was easy before Phoebe busted me, because I was acting with all of you really. But now..."  
  
"Look, Chris, just tell me! What did I do to make you hate me so much? Play favorites with you and Wyatt? Miss a school play? Tell me, Chris, because I can't fix it unless I know what I have to fix! I know you don't want to change who you are by changing the future, but being a good father is the most important thing for me, more than being an Elder, even more than being a good husband!" yelled Leo.  
  
Chris shook his head wildly "What miss a school play? Ha! If only... you, sitting there... if only you knew! I can't stand you! Would you think of anyone but yourself for once? I- " He stopped his tirade as Wyatt started crying.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok! It's ok Wyatt! It's ok! Shhhh!" Leo rocked his son gently.  
  
Chris looked at him wistfully. How could someone change so much? What happened? Where'd this Leo go? He sighed...  
  
"Look, I'm sorry... I'll tell you, but I'm not responsible for... for anything, ok?"  
  
"Just tell me, Chris! I need to know!" Leo said.  
  
He looked so sad and helpless; Chris knew he had no choice. He took a deep breath. "Fine. Ok... where do I start..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
We hear the door opening and Piper saying "Hi honey!" Then, a brown haired 5 year old runs into his father's arms.  
  
"Dad, dad!"  
  
"Hey buddy! He said, holding Chris up and swinging him around. How was your day?"  
  
"He got caught trying to hide his broccoli under the table! But he learned his lesson! Didn't you, Chris?" said Piper.  
  
"Yes, mommy..." said the child, looking down.  
  
Leo gave his son a swift kiss on the cheek and followed Piper into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Wyatt?"  
  
"Oh, I dropped him off at Ron's house after school. Don't worry! She said as she saw the words forming in his mouth. "He's seven already and he knows what to do if a demon attacks. Besides, we've talked about this before. I want him to have a childhood as normal as possible. The demons don't attack often at all anymore and besides, Chris and he won't stop having a go at each other in the last week. It's probably this phase all brothers go through..."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"That was how life was until- the event... said Chris. You weren't an Elder, just a whitelighter, and you'd take care of other charges during the day. Now I can't tell you everything that was going on because if you know what your future is, then what's life all about..."  
  
"By the event do you mean when- Leo stopped here to swallow- when your mother died?" He'd found out about that recently and promised himself that he would do ANYTHING it took to change that fact. Piper wasn't going to die before she was 120 years old, not if Leo could help it!  
  
"Yeah..." Chris answered. "Anyway, after the event... that's when I discovered that Wyatt turned evil. Maybe he turned evil before that and hid it, but I think mom's death is what the turning point was for him. He still had you, but you weren't the same anymore. You became an alcoholic. You didn't push forward for Wyatt and me. You practically killed yourself..."  
  
At this point, Leo wasn't sure he wanted to know about any of this anymore. He looked at Wyatt and felt a pang of guilt. He felt so horrible. How could what Chris was saying be true? It seemed so absurd, that he wouldn't push forward for his sons! They were the most important things to him, after all!  
  
"Anyway, that doesn't matter. After I busted Wyatt, I tried to tell you. But you went crazy. You yelled at me and you said I was only trying to ruin your life, that I was jealous of Wyatt being- being more powerful than me. The worst part is... you were sober at the time."  
  
Leo felt his throat hitch. But Chris kept on talking...  
  
"And then, well, Wyatt hated you at that point. He was blaming you for what happened to mom. One day, he used his powers against you, for the first time. That's when you knew that I was right, that Wyatt had turned evil. You were so in denial, dad!"  
  
Leo started at hearing Chris finally addressing him as dad. But now it hurt to hear it, and he wanted out... he would make it up to Chris. He will NEVER let himself become the person he was in Chris' past and in his future.  
  
Chris looked at Leo, pain etched all over his face. It was so hard to recount it all, for the first time since he'd told Bianca!  
  
"And then, after that, you completely broke down. You sent me off to live with Grandpa... And dedicated all of your time to trying to save Wyatt. Eventually, you completely stopped visiting me, and you stopped shaving and you went crazy..."  
  
"Wait a minute! Leo interrupted. Where were Phoebe and Paige during all that while?"  
  
Chris sighed...  
  
"I CAN'T tell you. Sorry dad, I just can't... But, that's not all! After two years, you gave up on Wyatt. You came to visit me for the first time in two months. And you told me that I had to join Wyatt. You told me that at least that way he won't try to hurt me, and take me away from you as well. You told me that no one could save him and that I must never leave him. And then... then... Chris swallowed here and it looked as if he was trying to hold back tears. Then, you hugged me and you told me that you were finally going to see mom again. And that you were going to look over me. And... oh, I should probably mention that after Wyatt turned evil, the Elders clipped your wings and made you mortal again..."  
  
Leo knew what was coming next. He refused to believe it. He wasn't that kind of person! Not even if Piper died and his son became evil, not even if it was the last thing he could do to save the world, not for any reason would he do something like that to his son!  
  
Chris could tell what his dad was thinking. "That's right... you killed yourself. You killed yourself, dad! Do you get what I'm saying? Huh, dad? YOU KILLED YOURSELF!" yelled Chris.  
  
Wyatt started crying again, but this time, instead of calming his son down, Leo let his own tears fall.  
  
Chris got up, a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"Wait, Chris! I'll make it up to you! That doesn't sound like me! That's NOT me! It can't be! I won't let it happen! I... I was probably under a spell!" Leo yelled desperately, wiping his tears angrily.  
  
"UNDER A SPELL? I WISH! You left me. You cared about me that much! After mom died, I wasn't important, and after Wyatt left you, you completely abandoned me!"  
  
And with that, Chris left the room, leaving a crying Leo and Wyatt in his wake. 


	2. Still soul mates

After putting Wyatt to sleep, Leo heard the sisters orbing in. He tried to wipe his tear-strained face and hoped he was successful.  
  
Piper came into the dark room and stood by Leo, looking at Wyatt.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked, referring to her appointment with the doctor.  
  
"Quite well, especially since now I don't have to worry about baby Chris healing me like Wyatt." She said, smiling.  
  
Leo looked at her. She was so beautiful, standing there, 7 months pregnant. He wished he could kiss her right now. He wished he could hold her in his arms and never let go. He wished he wasn't an Elder anymore.  
  
Piper did a double take when she noticed Leo looking at her. "What?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing" Leo said swiftly, looking away.  
  
"What?" he said again, smiling when he noticed her looking at him.  
  
"Have you been crying, Leo?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing!" He said, reddening.  
  
"Leo, you can talk to me..." Piper said quietly.  
  
She wanted to hug him, to tell him everything was going to be okay. She wanted them to still be married, for him to be their whitelighter again and not an Elder... things were tough lately, with all the tension in the house between Chris and Leo.  
  
Leo sighed... 'Should I tell her why Chris hates me? We are bound together as parents... Yes, she deserves to know.'  
  
He took Piper's hand in his and lead her towards the chair.  
  
Piper sensed something was wrong and gave him a pointed look. "What is it Leo?" she asked worriedly.  
  
And he told her everything.  
  
By the end of his story, Piper felt like crying herself. But she had to be strong, for her family's sake. Her sons and husband needed her right now. To know that her death would have such a frightening effect on Leo made her want to kiss him and tell him she'll always be there for him... She felt a horrible pang of sadness, knowing that things would never be the same between them again.  
  
"Look Leo, you screwed up in the future. But guess what, Chris came back in time to save his family, and you're included in that family. He's scared now, but he loves you, I can tell. You're a good father Leo."  
  
"Really? Well, I hope you can say the same thing to me in 23 years..." he said, sighing.  
  
They looked at each other for a beat and suddenly leaned towards each other at the same time. Both realizing what they were about to do seconds before it happened, the stopped moving and switched to hugging each other. Leo touched Piper's stomach and smiled as he felt the baby kick. He would make it up to Chris. Nothing would come between him and his sons, not if he could help it.  
  
Piper let go of Leo, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"It hurts so bad, Leo..." she said before she could stop herself.  
  
Leo started. He felt like a failure as a husband and a father. He never wanted to hurt Piper. She was one of the 3 most important people in her life. He would die for her... but a long time ago, he vowed that he would always do what's best for the world, and the world needed him right now, and he could not choose himself over the world.  
  
"It hurts me too, Piper... It hurts a lot..." He said, and hugged her again.  
  
"What's going to happen to us, after Chris is born? Will you go back up there? Will you visit? How can you make it up to Chris if you're still away?" she had so many questions, and he had no answers.  
  
"It's alright Piper, don't worry, I'll figure something out. I'm not leaving my family again, that's for sure. Not as long as my family needs me."  
  
"We do need you." said Piper.  
  
Leo smiled at her.  
  
"In your words Leo, ever since we've met, it's been one ordeal after the other. This is just one more thing, right?"  
  
His smile widened, and his eyes twinkled as he looked at his soul mate.  
  
"Thanks, Piper. For- everything." 


	3. What are you hiding?

Chris woke up with a major headache. He'd stayed up all night trying to think of a new way to avoid Leo. He couldn't face him. Not after telling him the truth... or most of it, anyway.  
  
Then he heard Piper's voice in his head, calling him. He sighed and orbed out  
  
When he orbed into the manor, his mom was seated at the table, looking like she was ready for a talk. Chris groaned and said "Not now, Piper"  
  
"Oh, so I'm not mom anymore?" she said.  
  
"Sorry, it's almost a habit after all this time." he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway, what makes you say 'not now'? I didn't even say anything yet!"  
  
"That's how you always looked when you wanted to have a serious talk with me in the future."  
  
"What, like the... You know.... The talk?"  
  
"Um, no. Phoebe gave me that talk." Said Chris, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Pheebs? Where was your dad?" asked Piper, although she knew the answer already.  
  
"Leo? Oh, I don't know." Chris lied.  
  
Piper examined her fingernails. If he wasn't going to tell her himself, she was just going to have to tell him that Leo told her. Yes, she thought, convinced. I also want to know why my sisters weren't around when all this happened.  
  
"Chris, I know why you don't like... no, why you hate your father..." she started.  
  
Chris coughed and looked away.  
  
"I want to know more. I know you're still hiding something. I know Leo, and even if I would die and Wyatt would turn evil, he wouldn't give up on his son. Never. He's not like that. What aren't you telling me, Chris? Because in case you haven't noticed, we all love you and we want to help, because apparently your life has sucked! And it makes me feel like a terrible mother, and Leo like a terrible father, and Paige and Phoebe like terrible aunts, and you say you came back to save your family, so why aren't you letting it happen?" she said in one breath.  
  
Chris looked angry for a moment, but the next the frustration was replaced by sadness.  
  
"You don't get it mom. You were a great mom, really! And dad... well, before you died, he was great too! And why he- why he... killed himself, well damn right I'm hiding something and I'm not going to tell you, because it'll change everything more than you could possibly imagine!!!" he said, his voice getting gradually higher and louder. He looked like he was trapped, like he was torn between telling her and orbing out.  
  
Piper reached out to hold his hand.  
  
"Chris, maybe you already changed so much by coming here and you don't even know it, and maybe you already changed everything that happened with Leo by telling him about it. Why would telling me why Leo killed himself make such a big difference?"  
  
Chris was breathing heavily now, knowing that unless he went back to the future soon and gave up on everything, Piper would not quit bugging him until he told her. Knowing she had won, he said:  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't tell dad, okay?  
  
***Mwahahahahaha, cliffhanger! Don't you just love them?  
  
Actually I have a confession... I have no idea myself what Chris is hiding, so it might take me awhile to think of something, you can write a review with a suggestion in it and I'll write in the disclaimer that it was your idea. Thanks guys for reviewing! 


	4. He always loved him more

Chapter 4  
  
Piper reached out to hold his hand.  
  
"Chris, maybe you already changed so much by coming here and you don't even know it, and maybe you already changed everything that happened with Leo by telling him about it. Why would telling me why Leo killed himself make such a big difference?"  
  
Chris was breathing heavily now, knowing that unless he went back to the future soon and gave up on everything, Piper would not quit bugging him until he told her. Knowing she had won, he said:  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't tell dad, okay?  
  
Piper nodded, suddenly fearful of what her son would reveal to her.  
  
Chris started talking, his voice soft at first but getting gradually stronger. "Okay... so I guess you've been thinking- it's not like Leo to do what I said he did. Leo's a pacifist guy and all, right? Drinking and suicide are the top 2 things on the list of things he'd never do..." Chris paused, wondering once again if telling his mom about this was the right thing.  
  
"Well?" she urged him on.  
  
He sighed. *I might as well keep going now that I've started*, he thought. "Alright, fine. So when I told dad the truth... I didn't tell all of it. You see..." he paused to take a deep breath. "You see, Wyatt was evil since before I was born."  
  
Piper looked up sharply and searched Chris' eyes. "Before you were... but... that leaves us with... less than enough time! Chris, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you at least tell me? she asked.  
  
"Because I thought I'd be back to the future by now. You don't get it, mom. The plan was for me to come here, to make Leo an Elder so that I can become your entrusted whitelighter, save Wyatt and go back. You were never supposed to find out about me. For God's sake, you weren't even supposed to know about Wyatt turning evil! And now here I am telling you about my entire life, changing my entire timeline and maybe causing my own disappearance..." he trailed off.  
  
"But Chris, the way it is, your timeline sounds like the very definition of misery! Are you maybe scared that by changing the future someone close to you will die? Maybe the fact that Wyatt is evil in the future saves someone you love? Is it Bianca? Tell me! I only have your best interests at heart..."  
  
"No, it's nothing like that; I just know that messing with the future and with fate isn't meant to happen. I'm actually surprised to have survived this long after telling you everything I have... Well, it's no use hiding things anymore; you know too much already anyway. So, like I said, Wyatt is going to be turned evil sometime during the next 3 months. I grew up knowing it. Well... actually, I didn't KNOW it, I just felt it. I just never had proof until after you... after you died." Chris swallowed. "Anyway, the thing is, I'm pretty sure Leo felt it too. But he chose to ignore it. He chose Wyatt over me, literally. Why'd he kill himself? Because it was either that, or never seeing Wyatt again."  
  
"Wyatt would've WHAT? Why? Who, when, how?" asked Piper, confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Okay, that, I really can't tell you, but not because I don't want to but because I don't know the entire story myself. I just know that it had something to do with a power much greater than Wyatt's, only not an evil and power-hungry kind of power, something else. And, well, you heard it... I wasn't important enough for him to stick around. And the truth is, Leo never really loved me and Wyatt equally. Wyatt always came first..."  
  
Piper squeezed Chris' hand and got up from the chair.  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To pee, for like the umpteenth time today. You're sort of sitting on my bladder."  
  
She managed to get a smile out of her son and before turning around, kissed him on the cheek swiftly. "That's your dad from the future. Think of it as an alternate universe. I've known your father for nearly 5 years, that's not who he is. Ever since he's found out about you, all I see in his eyes is love when he looks at you."  
  
Chris smiled a genuine smile as his mom ran off to the toilet and he got up to look for something to eat, just as he heard a loud thump from the attic.  
  
A/N: Mwahaha, cliffie. Sorry it took me so long to update! I really had no idea what to write so I just made up that silly story, sorry, I know I was preparing you guys for something great and shocking, but this is all that I could come up with. Terribly sorry. But the point of this story is to explore Chris' relationship with his parents really, so stick around, I promise it'll get better! I'll try to write in some action too. 


	5. What's going on?

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they're what keeps me going, otherwise I'm always being hard on myself and thinking that my fic is like one of those fics I sometimes read and really don't like... Anyway, you guys rock!  
  
She managed to get a smile out of her son and before turning around, kissed him on the cheek swiftly. "That's your dad from the future. Think of it as an alternate universe. I've known your father for nearly 5 years, that's not who he is. Ever since he's found out about you, all I see in his eyes is love when he looks at you."  
  
Chris smiled a genuine smile as his mom ran off to the toilet and he got up to look for something to eat, just as he heard a loud thump from the attic.  
  
As soon as he heard the bang, Chris orbed to the attic. When he materialized he glanced around the room, and his eyes fell on the figure of a tall man getting up from the floor. Chris didn't need to look again to know who it was. He'd been expecting this, but it was a shock nevertheless.  
  
Wyatt looked around, looking extremely puzzled and confused. "What am I doing here? How'd I get here?" he muttered to himself.  
  
That got Chris extremely confused and he orbed into the shadows before his brother could see him. What does he mean by that? He didn't come here to bring me back? Then, taking a closer look at Wyatt, he nearly yelled in surprise. The man standing in the middle of the attic looked nothing like the brother he'd left nearly a year ago. His hair was cleaner and shorter, and his eyes back to the dark blue that they were before they were shadowed by his power. He didn't look as strong physically as he did before. In fact, he looked completely normal! Chris, noticing that his jaw was dropped open, closed his mouth and stayed in the shadows. He decided to follow Wyatt and make sure this wasn't a trap. Knowing his brother, this could just be a spell to mislead Chris, for Wyatt to get his little brother to come back to a supposedly good future.  
  
He followed Wyatt as quietly as he could as he walked out of the attic and down the stairs. Then, realizing that Wyatt was heading towards the kitchen, where his mom was, he decided not to show himself yet and see what would happen.  
  
Piper didn't look up from the tomatoes she was cutting as she said: "Oh, Chris, I wondered where you'd gone. Do you want to help me make a salad?" Then, not waiting for an answer, added: "There are some cucumbers in the fridge and some feta cheese, too."  
  
Wyatt looked at his mom in shock. "Mom?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Of course it's me Chris, now could you-×´ Piper stopped abruptly as she looked up to see a stranger in front of her. She managed a surprised "Ahhh!" before flicking her wrists at him in an attempt to freeze him. When nothing happened, she tried blowing him up. As Wyatt stood in front of her- looking just as shocked as she was- Chris started wondering about the possibility that he'd managed to save Wyatt.  
  
"Mom, what... how... where am I? Is this some kind of trap?" Wyatt sounded really panicked at this point and Chris was just about to come out of the shadows and figure this whole thing out when white orbs surrounded him and he evaporated.  
  
"Mom? Who're you calling mom? Who are- wait... Oh my god- WYATT??"  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Buh- ah –ah –ah –ah –ah!!!! :D HAHAHA Ok I'm REALLY sorry but I'm out of ideas right there and as you all probably know by now, I never plan the story I just write it, so bear with me and suggestions will be helpful! :D REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
